1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an anti-theft protection device for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-theft protection device for motor vehicles which is attached to a motor vehicle passenger door watershield and prevents tampering with door lock linkage.
2. Discussion
The general type of motor vehicle door construction with which this invention is concerned typically includes an outer sheet metal panel which defines the door's exterior and an inner sheet metal panel which reinforces the outer panel, and together with the outer panel, defines a chamber. This chamber houses various mechanisms including window operators, door latches, link rods to the door latch, link rods to the door handle, and the like. Openings through the inner door panel allow access to the mechanisms. A trim panel covers the inner door panel and provides the decorative interior for the door. Generally, a semi-rigid plastic watershield or insulator is joined to the inner door panel by means of an adhesive. This semi-rigid plastic watershield closes the various openings found in the inner door panel and prevents water that gets within the interior of the door from wetting the interior surface of the trim panel.
Numerous motor vehicle anti-theft devices are well known in the art. One such commonly known anti-theft device locks the steering column in place, preventing a perpetrator from steering the automobile while in place. Such devices are separate from and not a part of the motor vehicle, thus requiring the user to activate the device prior to departing from the motor vehicle. Additionally, such devices do not prevent damage to the motor vehicle associated with the unsolicited entrance into the motor vehicle by a perpetrator. Alarm type motor vehicle anti-theft devices are normally extremely sensitive and often inappropriately activated by weather conditions such as the wind. This inappropriate activation is so common that the activation of an alarm goes virtually unnoticed and is often ignored. Additionally, such devices also require the user to activate the device. Therefore, it is desirable to have a motor vehicle anti-theft device which prevents the intrusion of a perpetrator, is not commonly inappropriately activated and does not require user activation.